


I Want You

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Asra x Fat!MC (2nd Person)Asra starts to get frisky, but the apprentice is in a funk about their body.Asra comforts them and uses his body to show them just how much he appreciates theirs.





	I Want You

“[Name]...I’m home!” Asra’s voice rings out from the front door. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face when you hear his voice. 

“How was the forest, love? You ask, already making your way downstairs from the living area.   
“It was extra bountiful today!” He empties his bag onto the shop countertop and many small mushrooms and berries tumble out. “We’ll be set for at least the whole week.”

You wrap your arms around him and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad.”

“I’m glad too…but mostly glad to be back with you.” 

“You were only gone for a few hours!”

“Yeah but…it felt longer without you around to help.” You see a gentle blush creep up to his ears. You flash him a big cheesy smile. 

“Oh? How much did you miss me?” You do your very best to give your voice a comically suggestive tone. Asra grabs your waist and pushes you back gently, meeting no resistance at all; his eyes are locked on your gaze. You part your lips expectantly and he takes the hint, leans in and kisses you passionately. Suddenly, you realize that you’re backed up against the table in the back room. Asra starts to push your shoulders back, you tense up. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…it’s nothing. Its stupid.” Asra’s eyes fill with gentle concern. 

“You can tell me. I promise.” Too many thoughts run through your head. Don’t tell him, it’s embarrassing. He’ll realize that if you’re too fat for the table then maybe you’re too fat for him. How stereotypical of you, big enough to break furniture, I’m sure that’ll keep him around. What if you do tell him? Will he laugh? Will he want to try anyway and you’ll have to live through the consequences? What if - 

“[Name]....” Asra looks even more worried with your silence. You take a few shaky breaths. 

“I just….I think that maybe I might b…” Getting the words out is harder than you thought, you feel them start to catch in your throat. “Might...maybe me being on the table isn’t the best idea.   
“Oh?” You slowly see the realization dawn on his face and he looks down at the floor. “...oh.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just… I’m sorry.” You can feel the tears start to well up in your eyes. Asra cups your face in his hand gently and looks you in the eye. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” His eyes look slightly wet too. “I’m sorry I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, Its my fault. I just, I don’t feel like I’m enough for you. Asra you’re so beautiful and handsome and, well, attractive. I’m just….” You look down at your feet, unable, or, maybe unwilling, to form the words you want to say next. 

“Perfect,” Asra interjects. “You’re perfect.” He takes your hand and starts to lead you upstairs to the living area. You both sit down on the bed together, your eyes still full of warm tears. 

“It hurts to hear you talk about yourself like that. I love you, I’ve always loved you...I’ve always wanted to be with you. What can I do to make it better? To help you?” His hand gently brushes against your cheek and your eyes flutter closed at his touch. He should’ve let you die, he deserves better than this. Better than you. He deserves someone he can actually wrap his arms around to embrace, someone whose self loathing doesn’t cause him pain. 

Tears sting your eyes as they start to flow down your cheeks. Asra wipes them away gently with his thumb. He pulls you close and holds you against his chest; you can feel your hearts beating in unison as you take a few calming breaths. 

“[Name]...”

“You deserve better, Asra. Better than me.” He casts his gaze down. 

“That’s not true. Even if you think it is....I want you.” Asra runs his hand through your hair. “I want you just as you are. I don’t care if we never fuck on the back room table. I want you.” You can see the top of his cheeks flush slightly. “Can I prove it to you?”

“Prove it to me?” His hand brushes your neck gently and a shiver runs down your spine. 

“Words...can only do so much.” You see the light dancing in his eyes with the same passion as it did when he first came home. Getting lost in his eyes, in his presence, sent a wave of calm through your body. 

“If you’re sure.” Asra’s face suddenly gets serious.

“I am, but...only if you’re sure that you want me to.” 

“I want you.” The words come out of your lips barely above a whisper.   
He closes his eyes and kisses you, softly. His soft kisses quickly turn into eager, passionate ones. Your hands gently caress his neck, feeling every subtle movement. Asra slides his hands under your shirt to help guide it off. You can’t help but recoil slightly at the touch. 

“Are you okay? Should I stop?”

“I’m okay, it’s...I’m just worried you’ll hate what you find now that you’re paying attention.”

“I won’t.” He smiles and lifts your shirt over your head and swings a leg over one of your thighs to straddle it. His hands are warm and eager as he presses them into your sides, pulling himself closer to you; his fingers exploring every inch of your flesh in a way you’ve never felt before. His touch is intentional. 

You can feel his teeth graze the skin on your neck with every gentle nip. A small gasp escapes your lips as he trails his bites up under your chin. Your cheeks feel hot, but you don’t want him to stop. When he pulls away he looks into your eyes for a moment before kissing your shoulders. His lips are smooth and warm and you can feel his nose press into your soft upper arms each time. 

“I love you,” he whispers into your ear as his hand slides down your chest. He traces his fingers along the lines of your body, studying them intently. Asra kisses down your chest- gentle, tender, loving kisses. He grabs your stomach with both hands, burying face in it. You hear yourself gasp in surprise and tense up. 

"Its okay...you can relax" His voice is calm and gentle. "I want all of you, to touch all of you." You can feel the sincerity in his voice. His cheeks flush red as he slides his hand over your thigh. 

"I want you too." Asra gets off your leg and pushes your thighs apart gently, tracing your stretch marks with his fingers. He peppers the inside of your thighs with gentle, tickling kisses. You close your eyes l, but when you look up, hes looking down at the mattress sadly. 

"I wish there was something I could do, some spell that could help. I hate that you feel so bad, and that it's so hard for you to feel how much I want you...how much I need you." You run your fingers through his hair. 

"There may not be a spell in one of your books, but every moment with you is magic, from my first memory." You pause, a smile dancing on your lips. "Though, I have heard there's magic in your lips...orrr maybe it was on your tongue?" You cock your head to the side, mustering your most innocent face. Asra throws his head back in laughter; his smile is more radiant than you've ever seen. For a moment you forget about your shame and your fears, it's just you and him, together. 

Asra bends down between your still spread legs, and bites the bottom of your stomach, eliciting a low moan in the back of your throat. His nimble fingers find their way inside of you while his tongue swirls in circles that make you grasp at the sheets on the bed. His cold nose is pressed into your stomach, and yet, you don't mind. You can focus on nothing but the feeling of his mouth on you and his rhythmic fingers inside of you. Your toes curl from pleasure, eliciting a small satisfied noise from Asra. 

His movements get faster and firmer, pressing into you. You moan his name in a low voice. I wonder if his heart is beating as fast as mine. His purple eyes peer up at you, watching your chest rise and fall as your breaths get heavier with his intensity. You bend your knees and arch your back, groaning loudly. 

"Asra…."

"Hmmm?" The vibration of his nose tickles against your body. His aura looks amazing.

"I'm, ah, fuck, so close." You can feel his hot breath between your legs as he pulls back to steal a quick smile. You moan loudly and cum, letting the waves of pleasure wash over you, hypnotized by his aura. 

He gives you a gentle smile and grabs a spare cloth next to the bed. You can see the love and happiness in his eyes as you let him clean up. He crawls up next to you in bed and wraps his arms around you. His eyelashes tickle your shoulder. 

"I'm glad I have you, Asra." 

"I'm glad we have each other."


End file.
